


You're a painful reminder.

by LadyKraken



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Blood, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Sadism, Short, Smut, Torture, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6997612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKraken/pseuds/LadyKraken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke knows there's only one way to end -and win- the war against the Empire, he has to convince Darth Vader to kill the emperor or at least to join the rebels. But for that, he first will have to surrender and reach to his father, a terrifying Sith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a painful reminder.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this for the first time in a /y/ Star Wars thread as a response to a prompt in January 2016, originally it was in a pastebin link (http://pastebin.com/R33dVPBF).

Leia's eyes were worried when she heard his resolution, but he was not affected by them. He understood her pain, but was also aware that he was right and the only way to reach to and save Vader from himself and the emperor was meeting him. His steps didn't hesitate when he surrendered himself to the stormtroopers nor when being pointed out by blasters also neither when the soldiers escorted him inside the ship.   
Unfortunately, hesitation did strike when after facing Vader again and a small talk, the sith stated clearly that he would be sent to the emperor.   
Luke was afraid, he was shocked, did he misunderstood the force? It couldn't be. He knew it, he had feel it. Vader had light inside, a tiny flame in a heart of darkness. So why was he going to send him to the emperor?   
Both were walking through corridors, but he didn't blame him for his past, he didn't blame Vader for the things he had done as a Sith... His father could go back to the light, he knew. It was never too late to change, it wasn't too late. The force didn't lie to him, so... what was going on in Vader's mind? The tangled mess that formed his thoughts avoided him to recognize the change in the air, the expectation that preceded a hunter's attack.

Luke's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when air ran away from his lungs. He felt a strong pressure on his throat and began to suffocate. When his eyes looked to find what he already knew inside, he saw Vader staring at him and felt the use of the force from his part. He tried to fight back but failed, was Vader going to kill him before...?

\- Quit already Luke, -Darth Vader's heavy breathe made a pause in his sentence- you're just going to make it worse and you got no possible escape. - A strong attack to Luke's mind emphasized his words.

The Jedi, suffering the lack of air and the strong mental attack to his confused mind didn't have time to defend himself before passing out and falling unconscious to the ground.

 

 

Cold. Metal. Darkness. The first perceptions of reality hit his brain while Luke's senses slowly came back to himself. The force within told him he was 'safe' and under no imminent danger. No one alive except him in that room... cell, to be precise. But why? Alive? Luke tried to put his thoughts in order. Darth Vader didn't kill him, but the emperor wasn't on sight and he couldn't feel him either. A moment ago, or what he felt as a moment, he was going to see the emperor and... no, wait, what on earth was happening? He tried to move and realized he was tied up, no, he was chained. Chained with shackles, his wrists and ankles to a metal bed, or a platform, he couldn't tell for sure. His waist tied up with leather to whatever object he was lying on. Luke was somehow calmed, so far it was kind of predictable that they would lock him, wouldn't they? Now the being all naked didn't really fit in the scenario. He tried to ignore his nudeness and focussed on expand his senses to learn as much as possible about his situation, although as soon as he did a door behind him opened and he already knew who it was.

\- Luke. Are your senses totally awake? Do you know where are you? -It was a useless question, the Sith sensed Luke awake and expanding his sense and decided it was time already.  
\- What are you doing? Yes, I am awake, but where am I? Where's the emperor?

The shadow of his father appeared and he entered in the cell. The door closed behind him while Vader took a deep breath. The lights were turned on and Vader walked up and stood by his naked tied up son.

\- Your lack of understanding is quite disappointing. - Darth Vader touched something out of Luke's sight and the platform where he was lying changed to a vertical position. - To begin with, you are under my control.  
\- So are we alone? - An unexpected shudder of fear went through Luke's spine. This wasn't sounding well...

Luke didn't wait for a reply, this was a terrible bad situation and threw a violent attack against Darth Vader's mind. Vader responded with a stronger one that made his son scream in pain. He then continued to attack his mind and provoke him pain in his body. Luke's muscles tensed and convulsions went through his body, although restrained as he was he actually hurt himself more. Vader reached up his fist and punched Luke's face, making his lip bleed. The mental attack stopped and Vader gave Luke a moment to recover his breath.

Darth Vader's hand covered with his black glove began to touch Luke's face, he was close to him and draw circles with his fingers over his skin. When Luke seemed calmed enough, Vader spoke:

\- You are so like her... - Luke understood what was going through his father's mind, he could read it, sense it, see it with clarity. And there was nothing he could do about it, Vader was simply way too powerful. Darth Vader grabbed Luke's jaw with one hand and put the other on his neck, making a tight grip.- I loved her more than anything, and you remind me so much to her... But she's long time gone, and what happened back then...

Luke felt the anger like a hot pressure dense water jet, too hot. It burned him inside and his body shivered. Another scream and Vader began to torture him with his mind while he threw punches against Luke's torso. Vader's breath was harsh, irregular and way too intense. He wasn't focussed and his chaotic mind of memories and feelings and desires was too much for Luke to handle. Vader didn't even care about what Luke could know from him, not yet at least. The pain screams of Luke helped him to focus and get back to himself. He relaxed and paused the attack, then drew lines over the agitated sweaty torso of his son with one hand. The Lord Sith stepped back and stared intensely to the Jedi, Luke recovered his breath and looked to his father, he was about to speak when Darth Vader raised quickly his left hand and used the force to break the platform where his son was chained. The pressure of the force made him unable to move or talk. The shackles kept on his place and Vader manipulated the chains, he made them levitate up to the ceiling and hammered them to stay there. He had then Luke Skywalker hanging in the air, with his whole body exposed and unable to run away. 

Luke panted in fear and Darth Vader used the force again to tie the chains from Luke's ankles to the floor, no escape, no free moves availables.

\- Father, please... father, don't, please no, don't do this! - Luke begged him, but was replied with a what could be considered a mental slap of the force. 

Vader didn't speak, instead he took off something from between his clothes and holding the handle of the object he let the rest of it fall to the floor. It was a whip. And Luke's eyes opened wide when he saw it. 

\- Restrain yourself from speaking, -he moved his feet a bit and changed his position to a more open one- or I will do it for you, son.

Vader raised the whip and lashed it strongly against his son's body. A big red line appeared from Luke's left shoulder to his right hip bones and another scream came out from his throat. The Lord Sith, Darth Vader enjoyed the redness, the scream, the sweat, the tension, he enjoyed the painful expression of his son, he enjoyed his nudeness and got excited and aroused by it. He wanted more, more pain, more flesh exposed, more of his son's muscles trembling, he wanted to see Luke's body swing, his head moving up and down, his body trying to escape from the whip but completely unable to. For the first time in a long time Vader's clothing got tightened on his groin and he raised his arm again, ready to release more and more lashings over Luke's body. 

Darth Vader continued with a mixture of wild lashings and mental attacks on his son, he could feel Luke's emotions and found amazing how after every small pause between the mental and physical whips his son felt relief. Just so he could take it away from him with more painful marks. The pain, the fear. Vader walked around Luke with the whip on his hand on put himself behind Skywalker so he could continue with his doing to all his son's body. The sound of the whip flying wild and strong through the air was mixed in with Vader's heavy breath as the excitement was making him pant inside his mask like never before. 

After a while Vader made a big pause to contemplate what he had done to Luke. He walked slowly in circles, not missing any mark, any drop of blood or sweat. Not ignoring the heavy gasps and hard breath of his son. The Jedi was close to faint, his hair all sweaty and stuck to his head, his eyes red and trails of tears over his face. His body, his torso and legs, his back and glutes, even his neck were covered with red lines, some thicker, some thinner. Blood came out of them, painting new but different lines on Luke. He was crying and weak, the shame he felt was like no other and Luke thought that it couldn't get any worse.

\- But you are so wrong, about so many things, son. - Vader told his son after reading his mind. He left the whip making a circle around Luke's neck and tightened it a bit, just enough to make him know he could get strangled in another way. Luke gasped for air trying not to suffocate under the pressure but it was gone as quickly as it began. Vader placed himself behind Luke, he rested his head on Luke's shoulder and tried to smell his skin but was unable to. The mask was between them and that was a barrier he could never go through, just like he could never touch him with his own hands, or watch him with his own eyes. He remembered something from a long time ago, from where he could smell and touch. He dismissed it.

Still, he was Darth Vader. 

Vader pushed forward his son's head with one hand with the other unzipped his pants. His penis was hard and hot, with some wetness on his tip and he put it all out. Luke began to protest again and cried louder, he begged him to stop. Luke panicked but it worked for nothing. Vader grabbed one of Luke's glutes and moved it to make some space, with the other hand he grabbed his own dick. Darth Vader penetrated Luke without hesitation in one strong thrust. 

\- Nooooo!! - Luke cried in shame and pain.  
\- Ah... - A low gasp came from Vader. Unlike Luke, he was feeling the pleasure of it.

Vader put his hands on Luke's hips and began to fuck him, always hard, always deep. His heavy breath filled the room, just like Luke's broken voice cries and gasps. Vader enjoyed every thrust, and tightened his grip. His thrusts became more violent and faster. He used his hands to move Luke's tense body, it was getting better and better. The tenser Luke was, the tighten Vader felt. It wasn't just that super tight warmness, it was also wet and Vader didn't have to look to know that his son was bleeding. The thought made him even hornier and decided he was ready to cum. 

Luke's head swung in the air, the pain was making his spine to be rigid and his neck tense. He could feel a pain all over his body, but his ass... He felt like he was being teared apart in two. He felt fire burning inside him and each thrust like a knife stabbing him. He could feel something warm dripping over his legs, he could hear Vader's breath right behind his ear. But the shame was even worse. And he couldn't think about it because pain brought him back to that hell that Darth Vader was making for him, to him.

A big growl came from Vader as he came inside Luke's ass. Luke somehow relaxed a bit. Now that the thrusts were over the intensity of the pain lowered although he had no hopes of it ending. Vader took a couple of deep breathes and rested his head in Luke's neck, he allowed Luke to be a peace for a moment and then he patted his son's butt and spanked him hard, wich surprisingly made Luke jump. Vader laughed inside his mask and stepped away from Luke to watch him from behind. With his pants still unzipped he watched Luke's trembling body, his weakness, his body covered in marks, the bruises and the cuts made with the whip. 

And then the Jedi's butt still a bit open, with the mark of his hand bright red on his buttock. But better than that were the red and white trails that came out of Luke's ass hole. The different textures they got and how they were dripping down to the floor and covering his legs with sticky remains. There were already several blood drops covering the floor, but the white ones would reach it too. Soon.  
A new small cry came from Luke, as his tears fell down Vader moved and placed himself this time in front of Luke, he grabbed his chin and made him look up. Luke's broken expression was priceless and Vader knew he could get several more erections playing with his son.

 

-

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking your time reading it.  
> Criticism/reviews and comments are highly welcomed.


End file.
